


You're Forgetting Something

by one_starry_knight



Series: War Stories [4]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Jecra seems to forget at the worst times, yet there was never a time he regretted forgetting more than now.





	You're Forgetting Something

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from a writing blog that I thought was **_especially_** good

Jecra was forgetful. He tried his best to remember things, but it wasn’t easy. He was too easy to distract, often decided something was more important, or just simply didn't care enough to remember. Try as he might, he often had to ask others to remind him of things, though that didn’t always work either. He tried not to worry too much about forgetting. Everyone forgot things, surely it wasn't that big a problem that he also forgot. He simply forgot thing more often than most people. But, there was one time he regretted forgetting more than he ever had before...

 

“And you’re sure you can handle this?” Yamikage asks as he raises a brow. He can’t help thinking how underprepared Jecra looks in his usual blue tunic. In his opinion, armor would be a better choice of attire for the task at hand, though there's no convincing the blond to change now. Jecra's mission today is to head deep into enemy territory to help another troop with their equipment. Machines are Jecra’s specialty, so he’s used to being sent places to help with repairs and such. Yamikage isn’t worried about that. However, what he is worried about is that Jecra has to travel so far behind enemy lines. It's quite a dangerous trip and this bright eyed soldier isn’t exactly a tank, especially so without his armor.

“Yeah! Of course! I’m fast and I can be sneaky just like you! Maybe even _better_ than you! But, you would _never_ know.” Jecra laughs, shifting under the weight of his supply pack, “I’ll be fine, but I’m kinda surprised you’re worried about me.”

“ _Worried_ about you? You’re mistaken. I don't care about you in the slightest, I simply want the mission to be completed without issue. We’re down enough soldiers as it is, I’d hate to lose more and be forced to take on more work.” Yamikage’s expression is as serious as ever, yet his response doesn’t sound genuine. Jecra grins, rolling his eyes. He’s _definitely_ worried.

“Alright then, I’ll make sure I come back so you don’t have to do my work. But if I don’t come back alive, I’ll come back as a ghost a do ghost work instead.”

“You’d better come back alive or I’ll find your corpse and kick it.”

“And then I get to haunt you for disrespecting me. So you better watch out, Yami. I’ll make your dishes float.”

Yamikage makes a noise that… _Almost_ sounds a laugh. For a moment, it almost seems like he’s smiling through that mask he’s so attached to. Though brief, it’s unmistakable and Jecra can’t help beaming at the other in response. He loves Yamikage’s smile dearly, even if he hardly gets to see it. To him, the rarity of seeing that smile was what made it that much more precious.

“Well…. I better get going. Don’t wanna keep the others waiting too much longer, who _knows_ what kind of issues they’re having.” Jecra shifts again, adjusting the supply pack over his shoulder and quickly patting himself down, checking each pocket, and double checking the straps of the pack. He’s sure he hasn’t forgotten anything for once. He’s _completely_ sure.

Jecra turns to walk off, quickly waving over his shoulder at Yamikage, only stopping as he just barely catches the other narrowing his eyes.

“What…? What’s that look for?” He turns towards his friend slightly, blinking in confusion.

“Aren’t you _forgetting_ something?”

As he thinks briefly, trying to figure out what it is he's forgetting, something clicks in Jecra's mind. He's sure he hasn't forgotten anything, but perhaps there is _one_ thing. Jecra steps back towards the shorter man, an unfamiliar glimmer in his eyes that catches Yamikage off guard.

He can’t bring himself to react as Jecra’s lips press against his cheek, something he'll later realize is most definitely a _‘goodbye kiss.’_ Yamikage simply stares forward, his brows knitting together as his head fills with questions.

Pulling back, Jecra laughs lightly, “Can I go now?”

Yamikage looks as though he’s searching for the right words, the right way to phrase his response, but nothing works, his mind clouded by utter bewilderment. He tilts his head, trying to piece together some reasoning for the taller man’s actions.

“I… I suppose so, but… I was trying to inform you, you…”

There’s slight movement that catches Jecra’s attention and his gaze is drawn downward toward the metal object Yamikage is holding out to him.

Jecra’s trusty sword.

“You’d forgotten your sword…”

**_“OH.”_ **


End file.
